purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Club Penguin Movie
(Or simply known as Club Penguin) is an upcoming 2019 movie based on the 2007 Disney online video game of the same name. The movie was announced in July, 2017 just months after the multiplayer desktop and mobile game shut down. Summary When Herbert P. Bear threatens to take over, the penguins must work together to go on a journey to save Club Penguin Island before it's too late. Plot Cast *Fred Tatasciore as Captain Rockhopper *Tovah Feldshuh as Aunt Arctic *Miley Cyrus as DJ Candence *Auli'i Cravalho as Adélie *Søren Sætter-Lassen as Gary the Gadget Guy *Moriah Pereira as Dot *Josh Gad as Rookie * * * Soundtrack *Anchors Aweigh! **Performed by Rockhopper and Adélie in the Opening Sequence. (Rockhopper) Here we come Always on the run Back from another great adventure With tales to spin of everywhere we’ve been We love the pirate life and live for danger We’ll search the seven seas, For fun and stinky cheese Are you coming along? (Adélie) Anchors Aweigh Let’s leave today for Club Penguin Island Anchors Aweigh Sail with your favorite penguin pirates Are you ready to go? (Go!) Give a mighty Yo-Ho There’s a party aboard so raise your sword and say Anchors Aweigh (Adélie) Here we go Straight into the unknown In search of the next big treasure All for one and one for all Is our code cause us pirates always stick together (Rockhopper) We’ll search the seven seas, For fun and stinky cheese Are you coming along? (Both) Anchors Aweigh Let’s leave today for Club Penguin Island Anchors Aweigh Sail with your favorite penguin pirates Are you ready to go? (Go!) Give a mighty Yo-Ho There’s a party aboard so raise your sword and say Anchors Aweigh! ---- *Anchors Aweigh! (Reprise) **Performed by Rockhopper and Adélie as they go back to Rockhopper Island. (Both) Anchors Aweigh Let’s leave today for Rockhopper Island Anchors Aweigh Sail with your favorite penguin pirates Are you ready to go? (Go!) Give a mighty Yo-Ho There’s a party aboard so raise your sword and say Anchors Aweigh Anchors Aweigh (Both) Anchors Aweigh Let’s leave today for Rockhopper Island Anchors Aweigh Sail with your favorite penguin pirate Are you ready to go? (Go!) Give a mighty Yo-Ho There’s a party aboard so raise your sword and say Anchors Aweigh Anchors Aweigh ---- *Party In My Iggy **Performed by Cast of The Club Penguin Movie (End Credits) (Franky & The Penguin Band) I wonder what's that funky sound from around the way, Now the bass is thumping loud and my head begins to sway (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Now I just can't help myself following the beat, Pull back room my feet just moved to the igloo down the street (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) Then the DJ says to me (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) (Cadence & Adélie & Rockhopper) Bring your friends and good vibes, It's the best on ice, And it's gonna be a biggie, There's a party in my iggy, Step left and bend to the right, Clap hands and then just fly, Everybody's getting jiggy, There's a party in my iggy now (Adélie) Everything looks different in the northern disco lights, Place is packed from brick to brick and we're dancing in a line (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) So come on inside (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh) (Whole Cast) Bring your friends and good vibes, It's the best on ice, And it's gonna be a biggie, (gonna be a biggie), There's a party in my iggy, Step left and bend to the right, Clap hands and then just fly, Everybody's getting jiggy, There's a party in my iggy now, (Franky) Nooooowww (Cadence) My cell is blowing up about this epic jam, Leaving message after message saying get here man, To the iggy that glows like neon snow, There's a party at the iggy and we're all gonna go (Franky & Adélie) Bring your friends and good vibes, It's the best on ice, Oh, oh, oh, oh (Whole Cast) Bring your friends and good vibes, It's the best on ice, And it's gonna be a biggie, There's a party in my iggy, (Whole Cast) Step left and bend to the right, Clap hands and then just fly, Everybody's getting jiggy, There's a party in my iggy, (Whole Cast) Bring your friends and good vibes, It's the best on ice, And it's gonna be a biggie, There's a party in my iggy, Step left and bend to the right, Clap hands and then just fly, Everybody's getting jiggy, There's a party in my iggy now. Reception Gallery